Niamh
by jaffacake1
Summary: Ever wondered what it was like for someone at Hogwarts who *wasn't* one of Harry and Co.? Well, even if you haven't, you could still find out here... set during CoS... sorry, v bad summary


Niamh (If anyone has a better name idea, please tell me…. I'm really bad at names)  
  
OK, Niamh (pronounced Neeve) and all her friends belong to *me* (finally, I own *something*), but Hogwarts doesn't just in case you thought it did….  
  
This is set during CoS, but Harry and Co. don't really feature, cuz it's a story about what Hogwarts is like for someone who isn't one of them. Ginny might appear occasionally, cuz she's in their year, and she's nice, but they're not in the same house…. So basically all new people =c)  
  
Anything else? Erm… don't think so… pppplllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeee read (hey, you got this far) and review (c'mon, like it really takes that much effort….) and if at all possible, enjoy. =c)  
  
Niamh Dylan stepped off the Intercity train, and onto the platform at Kings' Cross. She lugged her extremely heavy case off the step and stood there, looking around the station. It really was quite beautiful, much nicer than most. She looked at her ticket. 'Platform 9 ¾' it read. To anyone else, this might have looked odd, but Niamh knew that this was the right ticket, and the right platform. The problem now was getting there.  
  
"Okay, maybe if I find Platform 9, that will help me…" she mused. She scanned the signs for directions, and found a sign above her head saying 'platforms 9-11' but the door seemed to lead outside. She walked towards the doorway, and went outside - now, she was lost.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
A stationmaster, or possibly a driver had come up behind her.  
  
"Erm… yes please. I'm looking for Platform 9…" Niamh hesitated. "Yes, could you direct me to Platform 9 please?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The man gave her a series of complicated instructions, and Niamh's mind began to wander… 10.35… she had 25 minutes to find her way onto the platform.  
  
"Did you get that?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Niamh walked off in the general direction in which the man had directed, and soon found herself upon the Platform.  
  
"Now for the tricky part… let's see… to get into Diagon Alley, that man tapped on the bricks with his wand. Well, I have a wand… but which bricks should I tap?"  
  
Niamh walked up to the wall behind Platforms 9 and 10 and proceeded to ignore all the strange looks she was getting from tourists, commuters, and random perverts who often hung around the station. (A/N Believe me, there are a lot of them at Kings' Cross!) She took out her wand and began to tap on bricks, trying to make patterns. First she spelt out 'Hogwarts', and when that failed, she tried writing '9 ¾'. Neither worked. She was getting increasingly panicked, as the time was now 10.45, only 15 minutes left until her train departed! She scanned the station for anyone who could help her – surely there would be lots of other Hogwarts students here. She caught sight of one very tall girl, pulling behind her a trunk almost as large as Niamh's. She followed this girl with her eyes, but then she walked into a barrier and just disappeared. Niamh blinked.  
  
Deciding that it was at least worth a try, she put away her wand, picked up her trunk again, and marched over to the barrier. She stuck her hand into it, and it disappeared. She brought it back quickly, perturbed. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and walked right into… nothingness. She opened her eyes again, and was amazed and delighted to find a large red steam train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' emblazoned across the front, and a wrought iron sign saying: 'Platform 9 ¾'. She had made it, and with a whole ten minutes to spare.  
  
Niamh walked along the train, searching for an empty carriage. She found one, right at the other end of the train, hauled her trunk, and herself on board and sat down. She pulled out the muggle book she had brought to entertain herself, and settled down for the long journey ahead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Niamh had barely opened her book when another girl tumbled into the carriage, shouted a hurried goodbye to a woman standing on the platform, and turned to Niamh.  
  
"Oh. Hi. I'm…" she tried to free her hand from all of her bags, but failed miserably. "I'm Katie Jones, pleased to meet you." She smiled.  
  
"I'm Niamh Dylan, nice to meet you too."  
  
Katie plonked herself down on the seat opposite her, and finally succeeded in untangling herself from her many bags. She pushed them over to one side, and waved violently out of the window at the women, who presumably, was her mother.  
  
The whistle sounded, and the engines started, pulling the train out of the station. Katie sat back as her mother grew smaller, and gradually faded out of view. Niamh racked her brain frantically for something to say to the other girl.  
  
"So… is this your first year?"  
  
Oh, great, that was *really* original Niamh. She'll be enthralled by your conversational skills.  
  
"Yeah, I've been expecting it a little while, my dad's a wizard, but I don't live with him. I live with my mum, she's a muggle, so we had a bit of covering up to do to all our muggle friends when I got in here… How 'bout you?"  
  
"Erm…. No one in my family's a wizard. Or at least, no one I know of. And I'd probably know, wouldn't I?" Niamh laughed nervously.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you would," Katie replied, smiling. "Any questions about your newfound witchiness?"  
  
"Lots. Way too many to ask you. But, you could tell me what a muggle is? Please?"  
  
"Someone without any magic. Although most people do have some magic buried deep down inside them, it's often only a very tiny bit…. So, someone who has no real magical powers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Niamh was quiet for a while after this, watching the fields go by, watching as they gradually turned into moors, and then mountains. The sky was getting darker, and she was beginning to wonder just how much longer this journey was going to take. They had to have left England by now, which meant that they were either in Scotland, or else somewhere that was on no muggle maps. Katie yawned, and turned over, having fallen asleep an hour or so ago. Niamh returned to her book, but was suddenly thrown forward, landing on Katie's lap, awakening her with a start and dropping her book. It would seem that they had reached their destination.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, that's it for now, sorry wasn't so good, it will get better, hopefully. Next chapter – Hogwarts! 


End file.
